


Supernova

by Anonymous



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alien Biology, Breeding, Double Penetration, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Face-Fucking, Other, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Burnish are dying out and Lio knows how to help restore their numbers. It just involves a little....alone time.
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Promare
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75
Collections: Anonymous





	Supernova

_ I'll be back later _

That was all he had said nearly three hours ago; finally giving into his general's advice to just take a  _ break _ and relax for once. He really didn't think he needed it, Lio had gone much longer on the bare minimum of food and rest. Why would he suddenly need to change that now? But they had a point, if something happened because he wasn't in the right state of mind…..no, he needed to always be at his best no matter what. He couldn't risk facing their enemies at only half his best condition.

So Lio had spent those three hours making himself something to eat, taking a nice long shower and simply watching the stars as he listened to his own breathing.  _ It's not enough, it will never be enough _ . His people, his revenge; he needed more. Kray was finally out of the picture but now he had a much larger issue. Thanks to the barrel chested bastard and his frozen goons, the Burnish were only half- no, barely half of their usual numbers. They needed to do something before they all died out. But who would want to take that risk?

A pregnancy, however short, was too risky and even worse when caring for the young was factored in. Lio could do it, he _ had  _ to be able to do it. So of course it would stand that he would be one of the first if not the only one taking that risk. Besides, when was the last time he relaxed in such a way? Let loose and gave into his more carnal desires. He could have searched around for another Burnish to do this sort of thing with but he knew it would be faster…. not even faster. No, Lio found it more interesting if it were done with that creature the flames could manifest into.

It was a lot like his armor, like his bike; the flames would come together to form something  _ warm  _ and  _ solid _ . He had only ever done it one other time. Perhaps now was the day he did it once again.

  
  


🔺

🔺

🔺

  
  


The room was dark, barely lit by a single lightbulb hanging precariously from the ceiling. Lio shut the door with a kick, exhaling heavily. Violet smoke left his mouth, drifting to the floor thickly where it pooled at random before sparks ignited in it. Flames erupted next; bright pinks, blues and violets that grew in strength and quantity as he breathed more life into them. He could hear whispers on the edges of his consciousness; curious, happy and at the very, very edge of his mind

_ Lust _

They picked up on his purpose, why he was here and what he wanted. The flames twined around each other other, pulsing and solidifying bit by bit until something akin to a tentacle wrapped around his wrist. Rather than jerk back, Lio only smiled at it, stroking down its side with his other hand. "You know what I want- what I need- take it however you like." _I need it, we all do._ _Before we find ourselves going extinct._ Another joined the first, snaking around his arm before doubling back to slip under his sleeve. 

Lio stood still as they explored, tilting his head back with a sigh; another found its way around his waist. They were amazingly dexterous, flicking his belts off and pushing at his shirt. Slipping under, rubbing at his stomach and up to his chest, brushing against his nipples. Another belt was knocked off and a tentacle found its way down his pants, stroking his member through the fabric of his underwear. 

Lio pressed his palm to it, grinding teasingly against it before shucking his pants off. Where this was going, he wouldn't need clothes. The fire followed along, helping him strip himself nude, carelessly tossing his clothes to land in a heap by the door. Then they were back, one in particular winding around both his wrists, pulling them behind his back. Two more went for his legs, keeping them spread open as another lifted him into the air. He could wriggle around as much as he liked but he wouldn't find himself slipping free any time soon.

He felt his heartbeat pick up but it wasn't out of fear; no, Lio liked being tied up like this. At the mercy of the amorphous creature the flames could become. Violet appendages coated in teal substance that was slimy to the touch. Self lubricating? Perhaps so; they spread that substance all over his body, worked it into the skin of his nipples and groin until Lio was achingly hard and panting. 

He let his mouth hang open, tongue dripping against his chin until a tentacle took the invitation, caressing his cheek. Lio licked what he could reach, murmuring words of encouragement between tender kisses. The being shuddered under the affection, rubbing back with glee. Then it was between his lips, flicking against his tongue and teeth as Lio sucked around it. He was mindful of his teeth, breathing through his nose as it slid further and further back until it was brushing against his throat.

Then it began to move, pulling out just a fraction only to pulse back in. Once, twice; Lio stopped counting, opened his mouth wider as the appendage thrust its way deeper and deeper into his throat. He only half choked on it, gurgling in poorly concealed lust. 

Something traced his spine, following the nubs all the way to the cleft of his ass. A tip swirled a pattern onto his ass cheek, slipped between them to prod at the tight ring of muscle inside. Lio relaxed himself, moaning appreciatively as the head smeared more of that sticky slick into his skin. It prodded at him more and more, slipping just an inch at a time inside. Making sure he was still comfortable, taking its time even as another still shamelessly used his mouth.

It didn't hold back for long, they never did and Lio breathed sharply through his nose as it slipped inside his back entrance. It was uncomfortable, his body still tight but he could adjust well enough, making another noise of encouragement to the best of his ability. As it slid in and out, Lio felt himself straining against the air, pre dribbling thickly from the head of his erection. The tentacle inside brushed against his prostate, only a taste of what was to come later. Then it firmly avoided that area in favor of exploring his insides more. 

Bound as he was, Lio couldn't push back against the tentacle; couldn't rut against it as he would have liked. It went deep, yes but it wasn't  _ enough _ , he needed  _ more _ . A mix of saliva and teal liquid ran down his chin, splattering onto his chest as Lio squirmed against his restraints.  **Impatient** ; he sensed the word more than heard it, the flames laughing at him. The only small mercy they gave him was in the form of yet another tentacle wrapping loosely around his cock. They tangled together, rubbing and stroking each other off with the slick as lube. 

Wet, squelching noises that left him shivering filled the room. He tried bucking his hips feebly, losing himself in the sinful friction.  _ More, faster, deeper _ . He couldn't speak but he made a valiant effort of trying. It wasn't for nothing, no, another tentacle teased his cock head, rubbing the slit before snaking down between his spread legs. Just below his cock sat the dripping mess that was his other entrance. The tip brushed against his folds as if tasting the wetness there, gathering some on the head before it prodded at his slit.

_ Please _

Lio cried out- no more than a moaning gurgle- as it slipped inside, squirming around and making him shudder and shake. They didn't go very deep inside, only enough to tease him. Enough for Lio to feel them putting pressure on his insides, the slick noises of breeding making his head spin. The one in his mouth pulled out, nuzzling at his cheek until Lio was licking and kissing it again. Passing his tongue over the wet surface, swallowing the teal liquid that burned its way down his throat. It warmed his belly like fine rum, sent delicious twinges straight to his groin again and again.

More, he wanted more of that pleasant heat that paired so, so well with the tentacles fucking his holes. They knew what he wanted, pressed back at his lips as he welcomed it inside. He slurped on the tip eagerly, flicking his tongue over the slit to encourage faster production. It was not unlike pre come, dribbling out of the slit as Lio continuously licked at it. Thick with a hint of sweetness; something Lio could easily find himself becoming addicted to.

**That's right, release your inhibitions**

As if he had been holding back, as if he hadn't been squirming for more. For the tentacles to go in deeper, hit just right  _ there _ . 

He barely registered the fact that he was being lowered to the ground, onto his hands and knees. The change in angle left him keening, eyes threatening to roll back as the tentacles finally went in deeper. So deep he could almost feel them rubbing against each other between his inner walls. With his hands now free, Lio pressed a palm to his stomach; felt the bulges there pressing back. He whimpered around the sensation, rocking in his knees to get them in  _ further _ , until his was filled to the brim and beyond.

The tentacle that had been around his cock pulled away, tips brushing against each other light as a kiss, tender. It slid along his abs, up to his pecs where it took turns swirling around his nipples. Flicking the hardened nubs and making Lio shiver in delight. The ones below only moved faster, fucked him in earnest as Lio groaned. He could feel moisture dripping between his legs, making their movements smoother; gliding friction. 

It was good, so good; he wanted more, wanted it harder. Harder and harder until his body shook under the force. Until his rocking back into those thrusts felt more like slamming himself against two very long, very thick dicks. The tentacle he had been sucking on slipped out again, if only to give him air so he could moan aloud without abandon. The flames delighted in that, relishing the way Lio came undone beneath them. 

Somewhere along the way they had stopped moving, let Lio take the pleasure for himself as he grinded against the appendages inside him. Faster and harder until he couldn't differentiate between sweat and slick coating his body. Until it ran down his face, dripping into his eyes or licked away when it found his lips. Harder as he grunted with effort, shifting on his knees until he felt one finally, finally brush against his prostate again.

His cock twitched as he shuddered, eyes screwed shut as he moaned again and again. Panting breaths accompanied his pleasured noises, fingers and toes curling.  _ More,  _ more until it was impossible for him to focus on anything other than thick limbs pushing and pulling. Filling his mind with pleasure just as easily as they filled his insides leaving him a shivering and panting mess on the cold floor. 

Something brushed against his groin again, teasing his cock. Lio bucked against it with a needy sound, huffing as it wrapped around him. Then it began stroking him; up and down and Lio gasped. Something changed, the tentacles behind him stopped playing passive, thrusting in time with the one stroking him. Lio tossed his head back with a strangled noise, his whole body shaking as he quickly found himself overwhelmed with pleasure. 

It was only a matter of time before his groans became as loud as shouts, desperate pleas mingled in with the noise.  _ More, more, more!  _ He could barely hold himself up at this point, pressing his cheek to the floor, dimly registering the fact that it was now wet. Something primal possessed him to lick at the moisture, becoming eager when he realized it was more of that burning teal liquid. 

_ So good _ , his mind trailed off as he shuddered one last time, body going ridged as he came with a trembling sigh. The tentacle continued to stroke him, wringing strands of semen out of him with every touch. But they were far from done, flipping him onto his back so he could watch the others squirming beneath his skin. 

A faint glow could be seen there; the tentacles suddenly moving faster and more erratically. Little by little, the glow intensified until it lit his skin brightly. Until the tentacles came to a sudden stop and Lio keened again. Thick, burning liquid was filling him and filling him fast. The thick pulses left him panting and whimpering, squirming beneath the utter delight of being bred. Somehow he found the strength to stroke his belly, cooing at the sensation.

The tentacles shifted inside him, one pulling out of his ass if only to worm its way between his folds to join the first. The stretch would have been painful if Lio wasn't already so blissed out. He could only manage a guttural moan, tipping his head back as the tentacles moved and shifted inside him. They were still glowing bright pink, pulsing inside until Lio felt that first rounded shape pop inside.

_ There _

**With pleasure**

Another was quick on its heels, rolling inside him to knock against each other as more came. One after another, the eggs were pumped into him until his belly bloated, rounding out as he was filled. Lio kept his hands on his stomach, stroking himself as he panted and shivered. Until his cock found itself not only twitching back to hardness but spilling cum all over itself in a second orgasm. Only then did the tentacles remove themselves from his body, rubbing and caressing his skin as Lio lay there whimpering in hypersensitivity. 

They brushed against his face, let him lick them clean before they vanished in a shower of multi colored sparks. Lio barely had the energy to stand after that but he managed. Hauling himself to his feet with one hand constantly on his stomach. He could feel the eggs shifting inside, stroking himself with a weak smile. He needed a shower, coated in sweat and other fluids as he was. A long shower and an even longer nap; the eggs would be with him for another week before the intense pleasure came again.

  
  


🔻

🔻

🔻 

It was as he was finishing up some paperwork that Lio felt it, the sudden shift and a hot splash of liquid down his thighs. Just as he had predicted, the eggs were coming and they were coming fast. He set his paperwork to the side, struggling to make it to his mess of large pillows and blankets he considered a bed. The eggs kept shifting inside him, rubbing against all his pleasurable places leaving his cheeks flushed and his cock twitching to full mast.

By the time he pulled all his clothes off, Lio barely registered his own hand gripping his cock, stroking it idly as he spread his legs. His folds were wet beneath his length, twitching as much as the hardened flesh under his fingers. As the first egg pushed against his folds, stretching him, Lio stroked himself faster. It was far from painful, nothing but pure ecstasy as the first egg popped out as Lio threw his head back.

It was twice the size of what it had been when it had first gone inside him, going from the size of a goose to nearly that of an ostrich. The pink and teal liquid that had first come rushing out of him made his body relaxed and plaint, easily stretching around the size as another egg slid out of him. Lio continued to groan, his hand still rubbing himself as he trembled in delight. Why the laying process always left him shivering in pleasure was a mystery that he did not care to find the answer for. All that mattered was how good it felt to push another egg out.

His other hand pressed at his stomach, rubbing the skin to encourage the eggs to come faster. Saliva was dripping past his lips as he moaned, watching egg after egg roll out into a pile between his spread legs. Two more and he spasmed, gripping himself hard as his orgasm knocked the last of his strength out from under him. Lio fell back against his pillows and sheets, cock jumping in his hand as he covered his stomach and chest with long strands of cum.

The last egg slid out with his shuddering sigh and Lio brought his hand up to his mouth, licking the semen between his fingers away. He struggled to a sitting position, counting a total of seven eggs. They were all pitch black at first glance until one held them up to the light, then they would notice a slight shimmer. It was not unlike oil slick, an incandescent myriad of pink, blue and yellow swirling patterns along the shell. Lio placed a gentle kiss on it, gathering the rest of the eggs so he could wash them off and keep them somewhere warm. 

Seven new sparks that would eventually grow into powerful blazes. Lio would protect these eggs as fiercely as he protected all the Burnish. One way or another, he would restore their numbers to its former glory.


End file.
